readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Work of Art Part 2
This is the third episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Alan had doubts about where he was headed in life, but Rath pointed him in the right direction. Plot Ben as Rath has just convinced Alan to stop painting, when he hears that Zombozo is robbing the Louvre. Rath changes into Brainstorm and flies over there, only to find he is too late. He swings over to the Smithsonian, after passing a TV shop with the news stating that Zombozo is now at the Smithsonian. Brainstorm flies over to the Smithsonian, and confronts Zombozo. Brainstorm changes into Spidermonkey and webs Zombozo. Zombozo sprays acid from his gag extinguisher and gets free. Spidermonkey goes Ultimate. Ultimate Spidermonkey traps Zombozo in a Chrysalis, then changes into Echo Echo. Echo Echo splits into 6 and about to make a sonic blast when one of the Echo Echos decides to go Ultimate. Ultimate Echo Echo is now one, and uses Sonic Doom on Zombozo, and that breaks the Chrysalis. Zombozo is about to get up, so Ultimate Echo Echo changes into Cannonbolt and rolls over Zombozo. Cannonbolt changes into XLR8 and creates a vortex around Zombozo. XLR8 changes into Grey Matter to ask if Zombozo has had enough (in Grey Matter's voice) and Zombozo answers that he doesn't want to go to the circus (mummy!). Grey Matter changes into Upgrade to slink off, but after exiting the museum decides to changes into Ghostfreak and fly home. Gwen and Kevin are at Ben's house wondering how he could call them whilst fighting Zombozo only to leave him unconscious at the Smithsonian. Ben says he totally forgot that he'd requested backup, and asks how Gwen and Kevin's date was. Gwen almost denies, stops herself, and says it was nice. Kevin comments on how he managed not to embarrass Gwen. Meanwhile, Zombozo is in prison (and has been for a few minutes now), and Clancy, Rojo, Sublimino and Vulkanus show up at his cell. Characters Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Alan, Helen Villains Zombozo, Clancy, Rojo, Sublimino, Vulkanus Aliens Used Rath, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Ghostfreak Important Stuff The Negative 10 appear for the first time. Script Scene 1 Rath: This has been nice, ALAN ALBRIGHT and HELEN WHEELS!| Alan: Bye, Ben... uh... Rath!| Helen: Now we can finish off Plumber's training!| Ultimatrix: Newsfeed! Zombozo is stealing paintings from the Louvre.| Rath: Can't I catch a BREAK!| | Brainstorm: Time to investigate the crime scenario and confront the perpetrator!| Scene 2 Brainstorm: Alas, it appears that the criminal has fled the scene of the crime!| Reporter on TV: Zombozo has robbed the Louvre and is now headed for the Smithsonian. For the French watching this broadcast...| Brainstorm: Hmmm... The Smithsonian, eh?| Scene 3 Brainstorm: It would seem you have been caught red-shoed!| Zombozo: A quip about my shoes! My, you have crossed a line!| Brainstorm: Yeah? Well tell it to...| | Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! You're going to return those- paintings?| | Zombozo: It's true, I have taste. Sure, the paintings here aren't as good as those in the Louvre, but what can you do?| Spidermonkey: You're going to stop!| | Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ultimate Spidermonkey!| | | Echo Echo: Echo Echo!| | | Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! Sonic Dooom!| | Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt!| | | XLR8: XLR8!| | | Grey Matter: Give up, Zombozo?| Zombozo: I don't wanna go to the circus, mummy!| | | Upgrade: No need to thank me officers! Hmm... better change into...| | Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak!| Scene 4 Gwen: Why would you call us if you had everything under control?| Kevin: Yeah, Tennyson!| Ben: Oh, that? Totally forgot! How was your date?| Gwen: It WASN- Okay, okay, it was nice.| Kevin: Yeah! I didn't even embarrass Gwen or anything!| Ben: That's good to know. Scene 5 | Zombozo: Well, if it isn't the Negative 10 at my doorstep! How fetching!| Trivia *Gwen and Kevin went on a date. Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG